


Beasts

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [74]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hook-Up, POV Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Are you here to burn my house down? Have breakfast first.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Lily/Ruby - The Dragon and the Wolf.

_Once upon a time…_

_No_ , Lily thinks. _Scratch that_.

_In a land far, far away…_

_Bullshit_. She pushes the fantasy away, boots clapping on the sidewalk as she walks towards downtown Storybrooke. She’s tried so hard to give up the fairy tale for so many years, but now that she’s actually _in_ the story, it’s way harder to ground herself in the old reality.

By the time she knocks on Ruby’s apartment door above Granny’s, she’s feeling like her old self—guarded, bitter, and in need of some serious tough love. “Little pig, little pig,” she murmurs under her breath, leaning on the door frame. _I’ve come to fuck you silly._

Ruby opens the door, still in her pajama pants and sports bra, coffee cup in hand. “Are you here to burn my house down? Have breakfast first.” She beckons Lily inside with the turn of her hip, and Lily’s mouth goes dry, desire spiking.

“I didn’t come for breakfast,” she says, slipping her jacket off her shoulders, fixing a smoldering gaze on Ruby from across the apartment. It’s as if a switch has been flicked—Ruby’s eyes flash yellow, Lily feels the coal-heat of the dragon rising up on the back of her neck. They’re not women anymore—they’re fairy tales.

“Well then, come here,” Ruby says, unzipping the front clasp of her sports bra.

_Once upon a time, a beast fell in love with a beast, and that was the closest they ever got to a happy ending._


End file.
